Discussion utilisateur:Trafalgar D. Mavis/Archive 1
Comment a tu fait ton infobox rose Bienvenue sur le wiki, Mavis ;) ''Bienvenue sur Fairy Tail Wiki, Mav ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue sur le wiki Mavis ;) Je suis là si t'as besoin d'aide ! DarkAngel36 -D@rk- juillet 16, 2015 à 18:40 (UTC) Bienvenue ♥ Salut Mathy, merci beaucoup, et je serai ravie que tu me fasse une boîte à blabla, et que tu m'explique comment m'en servir. Je suis sûre et même certaine que je resterai longtemps ici!! --MavisVermillion83 (discussion) juillet 16, 2015 à 19:44 (UTC)MavisVermillion83 Petit désagrément sur le Chapitre 449 Oups, désolé, je crois qu'on à commencé la modification en même temps, parce que je n'ai pas vu ton message, sinon je n'aurais pas modifier... D'ailleurs, pourais-tu me dire comment mettre se message? Et s'il faut sauvegarder la page avant de faire les modifications. Désolé pour toutes ces questions, et je te remercie d'avance pour tes réponses, et encore désolé pour se qui c'est passé. MavisVermillion83 (discussion) août 24, 2015 à 15:47 (UTC)MavisVermillion83 Catégories Désolé, je ne suis pas spécialement douée en orthographe, et généralement lorsque j'écris bien un mot, le correcteur automatique me corrige, bien que se soit la bonne orthographe, et vu que j'écris assez souvent vite, je ne m'en rends pas compte. MavisVermillion83 (discussion) août 24, 2015 à 17:58 (UTC)MavisVermillion83 Babb Je te conseille également passer Ici}} Babb (suite) Voilà voilà !}} Joyeux anniversaire ♥ Joyeux Anniversaire Coucou ^^ je voulais te parler à propos de la page de " Wendy Marvel " on ne peut pas la modifier car tu as mis un " chantier" il est dessus depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. est ce que t'es entrain de la modifier ou est ce que tu as simplement oublié d'enlever " le chantier" ? Voilà c'est juste pour te dire ça^^ a+NaluF (discussion) décembre 22, 2015 à 17:28 (UTC) ah d'accord, je comprends mieux^^ je voulais modifier la page car elle est un peu en retard, mais comme tu t'y met alors je te laisse le faire, je ne toucherais pas à cette page pour éviter que tes modifications soit annulés ^^ et un conseil, si tu as tout le temps quelque chose à faire entre tes modifications, tu peux très bien enregistrer ce que tu as déja fait avant pour éviter de tout recommencer à zéro. Voilà Biz^^NaluF (discussion) décembre 22, 2015 à 17:48 (UTC) Noël Traul trau draul merci :) Tchat dit tu saurais venir sur le tchat de saint seiya fanon ? j'ai du mal à me connecter sur celui de FT merci Sisyphe du Sagittaire (discussion) janvier 10, 2016 à 19:10 (UTC) Coucou oniond Merci *.* LICORNE D'AMOUR (l) ♥ Trolllllllllleeeeeeeeee Conjugaison Petit troll Réponse HOLAAAAA x3 ♥ Lettre Bon comme j'arrête pas de te louper je penses que c'est la meilleure solution bon je ne vais pas te le cacher tu es ma jumelle aprés tout je ne vais pas si bien que ça....en ce moment ou je t'écris je suis en proie en peu au doute je me demande qui je suis et ce que je fais...c'est trés délicat je ne penses pas me confier ici bon si tu vois ceci revois moi un message ou bien contacte moi sur Skype. Tu me manque ma jumelle Bisous et bonne saint-Valentin Sisyphe Aspen du Sagittaire (discussion) février 14, 2016 à 02:50 (UTC) Bonjour, enchantée, hello, hola, salutation ??? Alors, heu bonjour, ou plutôt salut ?! Voilà je ne sais pas si tu es mon amie (je suis en train de discuter avec elle par sms...^^) Donc pourrai-tu me répondre stp ?! J'espère de tout mon coeur que c'est mon amie et que c'est pas un mec-trop-bizarre-qui-n'aime-pas-le-chocolat-et-les-nounours ????! Bisous....(ou pas ?!) Effectivement |couleur_panneau=White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamu Sama |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Ektwp |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=Tpoia |couleur_barre=Black |couleur_citation=Black |citation=''" Senatus Propulusque Romanus "'' |avatar= S.P.Q.R_babb.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=Black |texte= Avé Belle Soeur :3 Classe ta babb O.O J'aime bien u_u PAR CONTRE C'EST QUOI CETTE INFOBOX ? è_é Chanceuse T-T JE VEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX è_é A ciao <3 :3 }} thumb Hello! Bon, je commence tout juste à comprendre ce machin bidule truc, donc pour ce qui est niveau déco, on repassera... J'ai essayé de mettre une image... Est-ce que ça va marcher ?! J'espère! Bon ben voilà, pleins de gros poutoux, et pourrai-tu me donner des conseils ?! et si possible m'aider ?! Voilà! FairyTail02 (discussion) mars 13, 2016 à 18:49 (UTC) dit Tu-sais-qui-je-suis-mais-je-ne-le-dirais-pas-parce-que-sinon-je-risque-de-me-faire-découvrir... Correction Evil as Stepbrother |couleur_panneau=PowderBlue |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=White |nom1=Flo |couleur_nom2=White |nom2=wers |couleur_barre=White |couleur_citation=White |citation=''" Rien ne peut contenir un esprit libre "'' |avatar= Aj_styles.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Ma réponse est : Te tuer après t'avoir fait un câlin (parce que t'es sympa quand même) Ce que je ferais si je devais la raconter ? J'en sais rien j'ai lu que le premier paragraphe .... Moi un tricheur ? Mais non voyons .... Moi je me réserve le droit de te troller en retour ... juste pour le fun OwO Bon a bientôt (parce que ma mère m'empêches d'écrire correctement ce message) Ah des cookies !!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} . ♥ Re: Demande Infobox MmhmCookies |couleur_panneau=White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=Black |couleur_citation=Black |citation=''" Pikaaaaaaaaa-douken "'' |avatar= Omega_Ektwp_Babb.png |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Coucou Vivis ovO/ Comment va ? Nouvelle BABB u_u T'aimes mon Pikachu custom ? *w* Bon on se voit plus tard Ciao, Bises et cetera PS: Je ramenne des Cookies MmhmCookies }} Badge 1000 modifications Bonsoir Hehe (mdr) Catégorie Catégorie Re Je l'ai révoqué car le Fleuve Etoilé n'est pas un Objet Magique venant d'EarthLand mais du Monde des Esprits :o Bonne journée ;) Nation's Teams Message Cordialement, Capouccino, unique membre actif de Nation's Teams. ( ~ <3 J'oublie pas que je dois t'aider ;) ) |Team=Nation's Teams |Signature=Capouccino (discussion) mai 13, 2016 à 22:26 (UTC) }} Un petit service Mais noooooooooooooooon |couleur_panneau=DimGray |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=Red |nom1=Hector |couleur_nom2=Red |nom2= "Nero_" |couleur_barre=Red |couleur_citation=Red |citation=''" Eat, Sleep, Conquer Repeat "'' |avatar= Babb_Ektwp_Emil.png |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=Red |texte= Saluuuuuuuuuut Comment va au pays des merveilles merveilleuses ? ALORS ÉCOUTE !!!!!!! Quand je viens t'es pas la OK ?!!! Bon faut reconnaître que je suis assez innactif en ce moment Bon j'éssayerais de venir .... un jour ..... genre bientôt .... genre en 2065 Bon bah voilà ..... Frite A PLUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ou pas) }} C'est pas ... mais ... PROUT Je vais te taper >.> Re: Petit problème ? Renders Salut! Oui bien sûr tu peux le faire, désolé de l'attente de la réponse, malencontreusement je n'ai pas eu le temps! The Queen Titania (discussion) juillet 2, 2016 à 04:06 (UTC) Pika Cute ... of the Rising Sun |couleur_panneau=White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=Black |couleur_citation=Black |citation=''" Pikaaaaaaaaa-douken "'' |avatar=Mr_Ektwp.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=Black |texte= Helloooooooooo Viviiiiiiiiiiiis OvO/ <3 Ma qué comment va toux ? Moi j'ai la crève !!! Plus la mue ... fu*k .... Donc .... tu veux me dire qq chose te propose que : 1. tu commences pars accepter mon invit skype (basic) 2. tu me dises quand tu seras co e que tu pourras venir !!! 3. si c'est longuet apporte des cookies, comme ça on pourras parler au calme! Bises soeurette !!!! <3 ovo/ Ou j'ai mis mon tel moi ? Ah oui trouvé Oups ... O--O }} Re: Anniversaire Merci à toi Auriane <3 Aux anniversaires, on dit "Joyeux Anniversaire" tout simplement, te tracasse pas va ! ;) C'est la petite attention qui compte ;) Lady Quartz ❤ juillet 10, 2016 à 17:04 (UTC)}} Merci! Merci beaucoup pour tes infos sur Rakheid. Je pense que plusieurs personnes (comme moi) voulait le faire mais manquait de volonté, alors bravo! T'es vraiment cool sur ce wiki, tu fais plein de changements alors c'est important de te remercier! Hocine Hey Mavis ! Comment ça va? T'as l'air d'être trop gentille ! ^^ Je voulais te poser une question mais je l'ai oubliée...^^' Bon c'est pas grave ça me reviendra �� Chalut et bonne soirée �� Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 19:05 (UTC) Waah ! Que c'est gentil -^_^- Ce serait trop cool pour la BABB �� On peut en faire jusqu'à 3 c'est ça? Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 19:49 (UTC) Au fait il faudrait que je te trouve un surnom ;) J'arrive au Tchat :D Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 19:53 (UTC) Yay !!! :-D Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 13, 2016 à 20:24 (UTC) Mage commun Hello Maman en fait je voulais te demander comment est ce qu'on sait si on est mage commun ? Voilà à bientôt ^^ Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 15:00 (UTC) BABB Oh ouuuiii ^^ Merci beaucoup ! ❤ Il faut remplir un formulaire c'est ça? Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 21:57 (UTC) Dacc je verrai demain mais je voulais te demander est ce que je peux avoir un avatar qui sort du cadre (comme Reby) et aussi je voulais te demander par exemple toi c'est quoi ton symbole dans ta BABB turquoise ^^ ? Merci maman ! �� Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 22:13 (UTC) Okay je vais regarder �� Mercii maman ! Pour l'avatar je veux bien �� Bonne nuiiit ���� Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 16, 2016 à 22:40 (UTC) Coucou Maman ! Alors j'ai rempli le formulaire pour la BABB ^^ Merciii <3 Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 17, 2016 à 21:30 (UTC) Hey ! Euh ouais en fait pour l'avatar je voudrais garder que Mavis si possible et enlever le fond aussi :) En fait pour le symbole je sais pas si c'est possible de mettre un nuage ? XD Ou si on peut pas un coeur -> ♡ Voilà merci :-* Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 17, 2016 à 22:18 (UTC) BABB (2) Hey Mavis ^^ Est ce que on est obligé de mettre un symbole à une BABB ? Parce que moi j'ai vraiment aucune idée xD Pour les bordures c'est quoi moitié-moitié ? Plumplume (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 07:01 (UTC) Ah oui en fait est ce ce serait possible de mettre les nuages comme toi tu as mis le symbole de la triforce (sur la citation ^^) Merchiii Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 10:31 (UTC) Coucou Mavis ^^ Voici le formulaire pour ma BABB : Couleur de Fond: } Couleur Texte: } Couleur Fond Citation: } Couleur Texte Citation: } Symbole: (il peut être extérieur au monde de Fairy Tail } Avatar: (Minimum: 100px ; Maximum: 170px) } Citation: } Type de Bordure: (Arrondie, Rectangulaire, moitié-moitié, comme un autre contributeur) } Plumplume (discussion) juillet 18, 2016 à 11:18 (UTC) Tchat Bordure ;) Merciii ♡ mail Team Erza et Team Cookie Nouvelle BABB ? Réponse Trolls Re: lllllllllll No soucis, c'est juste que c'est mieux de les tenir en camisole le plus vite possible C'est très simple, tu as besoin d'une casserole ou poêle, tu mets tes noix de pécan avec du sucre, tu remues, avec la chaleur, le sucre va se transformer en caramel naturellement :o Après tu peux aussi faire le choix de faire d'abord le caramel puis d'y ajouter les pécans, mais c'est plus rapide la première option ^^ J'ai pas de pesée à te donner, car c'est pas un truc que tu pèses en fait, c'est à l'instinct MDR non sérieux, même si tu pèses pas, c'est pas un drame pour cette préparation ci x)}} Désolée Flemme d'utiliser ma BABB ;| Je finis les cours a cette heure la donc non mais je peux venir a 18h30 donc d'i t'y es la c'est bon Zeref&Mavis (discussion) septembre 20, 2016 à 04:46 (UTC) Re Troll Alors : Hey hey hey hey... réponse "Anniversaire" réponse "Wikiversaire" Hey Message Hey Aide pour un truc Message de ta fifille <3 Jai oublié l'essentiel ._. I believe I can talk |couleur_panneau=IndianRed |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=Black |couleur_citation=Black |citation=''" Fournisseur de folie depuis 1789 "'' |avatar=Nyanmaru_Standed.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=Black |texte= Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge Comment va ? Alors comme ça je peux briser l'innocence en 30 secondes et tu as des screens sur moi Interressant Alors la rentrée ? Et au fait quand tu passeras sur le tchat j'ai un projet faut que je t'en parles Attention c'est exclusivement wikien ... A plus Crésus }} Team ModelBuilder }} Pokébanque <3 J'arriiiiiive, merci Pokébanque <3 }} Première Mission Re:Mission Attends, prends un café et pose toi |couleur_panneau=PowderBlue |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=White |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=White |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=White |couleur_citation=White |citation=''" Get Ready To Fly "'' |avatar= Aj_styles.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Yo Mavis, Tranquille? Pour répondre a ta question il me faudrais plus de temps libre, parce qu'avec le surf et les potes j'ai plus bcp de temps. Ce week-end ? Peut être cet arpèm vers 14h ou demain matin. Mais tu seras pas levée xD Du coup on va voir, surement cette semaine. Ciao Vis PS; je galères même à envoyer ce message en despi xD }} Première Mission Réussie Salut Mavis ! Ta première mission est un franc succès, félicitations ! Tu as bien rédigé le résumé, les images sont bien placées, éditées, catégorisées et choisies. Le résumé est complet, tu n'as pas oublié une scène du chapitre et le style est agréable à lire :) Tu as juste fait quelques petites fautes d'inattention, mais très petites ;) Je t'explique quand même, on sait jamais : *Pour la troisième personne du singulier au présent pour les verbes en -ir, n'oublie pas de mettre un "t" au lieu d'un "s". Ex : il par't'. *Pour "a" et "à", ne pas oublier que le "a" sans accent est la forme conjuguée du verbe avoir. Pour être sûr de ne pas faire la confusion, conjugue ton verbe. Ex : Lucy a un esprit = Lucy avait un esprit Bref, il y avait juste ces petits trucs que j'ai vu plusieurs fois, mais c'est rien du tout :3 Je te félicite encore une fois pour ce travail sérieux et de qualité que tu as fait ! Je reviens (ou Pom) vers toi très bientôt pour te confier ta deuxième mission. Sur ce bonne journée, Pokébanque :) }} Deuxième Mission Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de vérifier si toutes les introductions de chapitre se font bien sous cette forme : Chapitre 01 Comme vous pouvez le constater, à la suite du titre du chapitre se trouve sa traduction en Kanji, puis en Romaji. Cette dernière doit correspondre à ce qui se trouve dans l'infobox situé à la droite de votre écran. 350px|center Dans l’éventualité ou vous rencontrerez ce genre de situation : 350px|center Veuillez dans les plus bref délais corriger cette anomalie. Si vous avez besoin d'assistance ou de guidance dans votre tâche, vous aurez comme soutiens les agents Utilisateur:Pomon60 et Utilisateur:Bouddha. Bonne Chance. Re:Dernière Mission Stage Terminé Oukay :3 Merci à toi :p Mission 1: Changer les couleurs du modèle: Index Magie des Feuilles de Papier (que ce soit celle du texte ou du fond; Choix libre sur les couleurs ;)) (Mission simple pour cette première :c ) (→ fait ce travail sur la sous page: Index Magie des Feuilles de Papier/1 ) A bientôt :3 }} Re:Anniversaire ANNIIIIIIV vien voir le message MAAAAVVVIIIIEE désolé TwT *Ada *Ryu Comme ça ce sera moi qui t'aurais souhaité en premier : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Sinon voilà pour ton cadeau :D j'ai camouflé le lien :x -->Plumplume Va voir ma nouvelle photo de profil Ceci est un langage codé :x J'espere que tu m'en veux pas trop mais les gens sont méchants >.> (Si vous passez par là, personnes concernées, sachez que je rigole hein <3 ) Bruh. Chuis triste. Je râle les deux personnes qui m'ont devancées. Mais sinon passe une super bonne journée d'anniversaire Mavie <3 }} Happy Birthsday Anniversaire Joyeux Anniversaire Trafalgar,pour te remercier d'avoir lu et commenté mon blog,j'espère que tu passeras une très bonne journée et un très bonne anniversaireMister shonen (discussion) décembre 10, 2016 à 13:47 (UTC) Zoyeux Z'anniversaire Anniversaire J'ai passé 10mn à taper le codage mais le rendu est bien *-* J'espère pour toi que tu as eut Pokemon Lune ou Soleil que tu puisses enfin le commencer e_e}} Bonne fête Hey Mavis, Bonne fête ! ;) --Emperor Jarjarkine décembre 10, 2016 à 17:18 (UTC) Joyeux crevisseversaire! Joyeux Anniversaire :3 CARLA BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!! Joyeux Anniv' HAPPY ANNIVERSAIIRE Anniversaire Mission/Aide Salut Mavis :) ! Je voulais t'informer que je serais là demain toute la journée, donc laisse-moi un message si tu passes sur le tchat :) Il y a toujours Pomon pour répondre aux questions de toute façon ;) Bref, on verra ça demain pour passer à la troisième mission (la dernière) hahaha >.< ! Bonne journée Pokébanque !}} La chasse au CARIIIIIIIIIIBOU !!!!!!! |couleur_panneau=SkyBlue |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Ektwp |couleur_nom1=White |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=White |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=White |couleur_citation=White |citation=''" Get Ready To Fly "'' |avatar= Aj_styles.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Yo Viiiiiiiiiis Désolé mais la chouille était la elle était belle, mais normalement samedi je vais passer pas mal de temps sur le tchat donc ouais A plus }} Mission 2: ModelBuilder Dernière Mission Merci Lut Pokébanque ! Merci pour ton gentil message et passe une bonne journée :3 ! }} Mission Réponse au msg Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? Coucou ma belle ! Je te souhaites une bonne année 2017 avec pleins de bonnes choses ! Gros bisous ta maman qui t'aime <3 JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 1, 2017 à 14:23 (UTC) Admission dans la Team Chaptermaker Merchi :3 RDV Tchat Re : Anniversaire Merci beaucoup Mavis :3 <3 }} Coucou ma fille <3 tu va bien? :3 j'aimerais te demander de l'aide, est ce que si je créer un wiki tu pourrais me faire le design stp car je ne sais vraiment pas gérer ça et comme tu es la seule que je connaisses qui ai autant de gout et qui sache le faire aussi bien j'ai penser à te le demander, bisous JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 23, 2017 à 17:41 (UTC) Ah non c'est mort snif suis déçu le wiki que je voulais créer existe déjà en fait :( JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 23, 2017 à 17:46 (UTC) Merci beaucoup <3 je vais voir sur quel wikia on peut faire :p Dis, tu vois le wikia shokugeki no soma http://fr.shokugekinosoma.wikia.com/ j'ai un partenaire c'est yowamushi pedal mais j'aimerais me mettre en partenariat avec d'autres wikia genre le wikia yuri on ice etc, tu sais pas comment faire? xP D'accord ma fille, c'est trop simple en fait :o <3 merci :3 JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 25, 2017 à 20:51 (UTC) Oki je t'attends bisous JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 27, 2017 à 18:55 (UTC) Catégorie Mages Sacrés Coucou Hey... C'est plus facile de repérer mon nom dans le "voir toute l'activité" }} Petit conseils Voilà ma fille, je l'ai créer http://fr.nashville.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Nashville je le modifierais après car je dois voir ma belle soeur etc du coups j'ai pas le temps. Il faut que tu contribues une fois pour que je puisses te mettre admin je crois car ils me disent que tu n'existe pas xD bisous <3 JujuKawaii (discussion) février 6, 2017 à 17:34 (UTC) Team Cookie Petit trop de ton Neveu 2è Mission Merciii ! Retrait de catégories Hey Trafalgar, je voudrais t'informer que lorsque tu ajoutes un lien inter-langue à un article, n'oublie pas de retirer la catégorie articles ayant besoin d'un lien interlangue à l'article, sinon elle restera et fera perdre du temps à ceux qui penseront avoir besoin d'ajouter un lien IL à cette page. Merci et happy editing ! Emperor JarjarkineTalk mars 5, 2017 à 00:01 (UTC) Merchiii :3 Temarinounette Re:Je sais pas quoi mettre... Sa va super :3 ! Moi y'a pleins de personnages que j'aime dans Naruto (Minato,Naruto,Temari...) ! Mais mon préféré c'est Gaara :3 J'adore le TemaxShika et le NaruHina x) Mais Sasuke je l'aime pas trop u_u. Halut :p ! }} Ah ouais x) Sans oublier Sarada, qui est une copie de Sasuke : Froide... Et puis Sakura qui aime Sasuke pendant plus de 10 ans... C'est possible u_u ? J'ai pleuré quand Minato et Kushina sont morts x) En fait j'ai pleuré pleins de fois à cause de Naruto :o x) C'est vrai que Karin, dans les fanfics c'est la grosse peste de service x) }} Interwiki Espagnol Teams des correcteurs de liens Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien ^^ Je voulais te demander est ce que tu accepterais que je vienne dans la Team des Liens ? :3 T'as l'air super sympa et ton profil est archi beau aussi *^* Merci d'avance ! Shiroiikotori (discussion) avril 14, 2017 à 11:09 (UTC) Merkiii <3 Re:persos préférés *^* Owiiiiii Livaï il a trop la classe surtout quand il s'est battu contre Annie titan je l'ai trop kiffé *^* et Hanji la folle des titans elle est trop marrante XD. J'ai trouvé une image rigolote de Livaï en sailor moon regarde http://nyanyan.it/upload/160552_462qrkmbfwxpi8va9e5tlsdh3gcu7yjn0o1z.jpg XD}} Equipe des liens :3 Akoukou ! Team Licorneuh ! Re:Team Licorne D'accord merci alors ! Je vais les ajouter alors si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient x) Alors je vais t'aider un 'tit peu ♥♥. Merci beaucoup ! }} re de ton message } Couleur Texte: } Type de Bordure: Et pour ceux qui veulent l'intégrer, c'est Mada, cycy, la reine des pommes de terres ( Lust),et Natsu 2b }} Mail Re: Bruler Terrible nouvelle Merci ! Re : Caté à Supprimer Wikiversaire Joyeux Wikiversaire Wikiversaire Bon anniversaire Mavis ^^ Dragnir Natsu (discussion) juillet 13, 2017 à 16:54 (UTC) Coucou ma belle ❤ Joyeux wikianniversaire !!!! (Non je ne te le souhaite pas à 22 h... Pas du tout...) Gros bisous ❤❤❤ Deidavaï Wikiversaire :3 JOYEUX WIKIVERSAIREEE !!! Hey ma belle j'ai une question pour toi! Ton avatar c'est un perso de Phoenix Wright non? :o Je sais plus si c'est le nom exact (pense) Bisous ❤❤❤ Deidavaï (discussion) juillet 14, 2017 à 19:10 (UTC)Deidavaï OBJECTION !! Reuh:anniversaire Hey Mavie :3 Merki beaucoup <3}} Autorisation Bot Bonjour Mavis, J'ai une question: comment faire pour personnaliser les messages de dicussions comme ci-dessus ?--Eileen Belserion1 (discussion) août 18, 2017 à 09:39 (UTC) Mission Chaptermaker D'accord merci beaucoup!--Eileen Belserion1 (discussion) août 18, 2017 à 11:06 (UTC) Wikiversaire team gajeel Avertissement Auriiiiiane <3 Ne fais pas attention au titre, ce sont mes doigts qui écrivent tout seul dès que je tape " " ça écrit tout seul après. Pour répondre à ton message: C tou ske tavo a m'dir ? pk g rin konpri. voilà voilà <3}} Rew : Anniversaire Yow Yayane ! Merki beaucoup tes cookies et ton cadeau étaient géniaux ! <3 (non je te répond pas alors que je suis dans le couloir du B à 2 salles près de toi.... ����) Bisous Deidavaï (discussion) septembre 28, 2017 à 09:02 (UTC) Surprise ! }} Re: Moi pas contente Auriiiiane ! o/ *ça va ! comme d'hab ! *Oui désolée ! Mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, en ce moment, j'ai repris mon travail sur les images ! **Je catégorise les non-documentées pour ensuite attaquer plus tard la documentation des fichiers !:3 **Comme je visite une à une les pages de fichier, je renomme par le même temps celles qui nécessitent une correction dans le nom :) **Je suis donc désolée, mais tu risques d'en avoir beaucoup encore... ;( *J'ai bien une recette de tropézienne, je te l'envoie sur messenger par contre ! :)}} Merci et Félicitation! Coucou ma fille, ça va et toi? <3 ça me fait plaisir que tu ai penser à mon anniv' gros bisous <3 JujuKawaii (discussion) novembre 15, 2017 à 19:00 (UTC) Faute Anniversaire Anniv' Yow Trafou, p'tit passage pour voir où en est ta croissance c: sinon JOYEUX ANNIV' !! Et continue de bien bosser au bahu e.e Nan j rigole j'sais qu'y a pas trop de soucis à s faire de ce côté là... Good gurl (c:) ps : tes corrections manquent viens vite avant que notre orthographe dépérisse =-= /Night/ Merciiiiii ! Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retour ! Team Lien Reuh:Reuh:Team Lien Reuh ! :3 Je vais bien merci ^^ Merci beaucoup et d'accord :) Juste, c'est maximum combien de lien (visant la même page) par article ? :o }} ADMINISTRATEUUUUURRRR